


Titans Dans Le Nord

by Catscull_in_the_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin’s a loner, Beyond the Walls, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Domestic Fluff, Dont worry they get solved, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyones got problems, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catscull_in_the_sky/pseuds/Catscull_in_the_sky
Summary: Postwar life is not what Eren Jaeger imagined. He wakes up in cold sweats, constantly alert because at any time, he thinks there may be a titan. But there isn’t. They’ve all mostly been defeated, and he is likely the last one. But that thought doesn’t quell the longing in his heart, or the metaphorical hole in his chest. He thinks something is missing where his anger used to be.But he doesn’t have a single clue as to what to fill it with  . . .
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 9





	Titans Dans Le Nord

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is quite vague, so I’ll clear up what the story is about. Most of the titans have been defeated. The Survey Corps is in the middle of catching the stragglers when the Military Police demand that Eren be turned over for execution. He’s served his purpose and should be exterminated before he can do any real harm.
> 
> Commander Erwin Smith was ready to hand over Eren at a moments notice. He thought his purpose had been fulfilled too, and keeping a titan shifter around was hazardous.
> 
> But of course, some people aren’t as willing to hand him over as other. Mikasa, Armin and Captain Levi, along with Eren, flee the walls for an abandoned house at the edge of a forest. It’s there that the bonds between those four (and possibly more ;) ) grow stronger than the roots of the trees in the forest lovingly named the Titan Forest.

as soon as I outline my work and check for errors, I’ll block off chapter one and post it :)


End file.
